Medieval Madness
by Wingshad0w
Summary: A tale of brave kinights, fair ladies and GREAT EVIL, chapter four the tales of the five kings continues. Real chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Middle ages madness:

At tale of many brave knights, crazy castles, beautiful maidens, and of great EVIL!

Hi, the author wingshadow, just want to say, I think that just because anime cones from Japan does not mean it does deserve to stay there. And so it begins… Warning – I do use my knowledge of the middle ages, my knowledge of myth, and my plain old knowledge to confuse you

Disclaimer – I own nothing you know exists. Except for grandma and other original characters introduced.

Note – at the time of writing the original the thing I said most was, "I'm so hyper."

There is a tale of a small area in Europe during the 11th century. (1200's) A tale of brave knights and wonderful maidens. At tale of two great forces coming to battle on one spot, a tale of the ultimate evil. Here is that tale.

The scene enters on a group of people wandering; these people are not rich lords and ladies. In fact, partly due to circumstance (and partly due to the fact that they just didn't make a habit of it) most of them are not clean. The people are all peasants. They are all in a rough line walking towards a grand city in the distance. While most are talking with someone or herding the animals many are gathered around one old lady who it telling a story. The old lady had the voice of a part Italian grandmother with a broad belly and hundreds of wrinkles folded across her face. She has a twinkle in her eye as people beg to hear the story.

"Fine, fine," the old lady spouts, "if you truly wish I will tell you the tale, one more time." A chorus of yes's is heard as a young girl looking very much like a filthy Relena darlian in rags seems to be trying to get to the lady telling the story.

"It was about 250 years ago when the river was unblocked, there were only two kingdoms and I was only 22." At the last comment a small chuckle went across the group. "Alright I lied I was 29. But anyway the two great leaders of the area, the great king Yuy and the great king peacecraft, joined forces to take out the evil artifact that was plaguing the land. When they were done the island was created and the two kings were eternal allies. They became the twin rulers of the area. With king peacecraft taking the western area, the desert and the mountains, and king yuy taking the eastern area, the forest and the plains. Both kings ruled un-touched for nearly 230 years, then came the evil king Trez Sr. He took over almost all of king peacecraft's land in a year. What was left was divided into the three kingdoms now ruled by the winners, changs, and blooms. (A/n bloom is Trowa's real last name) They fought back and managed to damage the kingdom of evil trez slightly. The great kingdom of heero yuy sr. came under attack as well. His trouble arrived with the mysterious zechs merquise. Zechs managed to reduce yuy's kingdom by half in a year. Part of that half that fell just north of the forest was re-tooken by the hyper (hyper-active) king duo some five years ago. Now while king peacecraft has been dead for some time the great king yuy has just fallen. And now the new heir to the throne waits in mourning. For soon his mourning period will end and he will control the kingdom under the greatest stress the world has ever seen."

At this time after the long narrative by the old lady the girl, who seemed to have been desperate to get in, arrived. "Grandma don't tell me you're telling the story of the 7 kings again…"

"Yes I am Relena, and would it kill you to take a bath, diseases spawn from smelly things, and honestly from here you smell worse than old mortakai." (Who is mortakai, we will never know…)

"Grandma!" Relena fumed off, much like a modern day teenager, she was embarrassed by her parents no matter what they said. However just to note, she had never known who her parents were. Her grandmother darlian and old mortakai had tooken care of her since her early childhood days. Her grandmother had always said that she was the heir to the Great king peacecraft. But she never believed it. Not that it mattered anyway. The peacecraft kingdom had been gone for 20 years now and she was an infant in the very final days living there. Relena was 22 now and she was looking for the man of her dreams. True tradition placed the responsibility on the man for marriage, but she could dream could she not?

Then as they walked along it came time to stop, so in a giant **thud** everyone sat. It was unusual that the place they had stopped at was the island. The island was not really an island. The river that flowed through the land went under the rock formation and around in small, ford able streams. The reason they had stopped there is because of the chances for attack at such a place. The peasants were on a trek east from the evil kingdom of Trez kushrenada Jr. (now on known as trez kushrenada or trez) they wished to head to the kingdom of heero yuy. They had left when Trez had decided to go on a pacification campaign to root out rebels. When Relena had been forced to go she was about to take her bi weekly bath. Upon gathering the essentials she had ran with over 3,000 other peasants and 250 disgruntled knights. The island was a perfect place to stop. Here no one, besides dragons and griffons, would be able to reach them in time. They island had a rock in the very center, when climbed one could see over 20 miles in any direction. And short of elves in the woods, who could make the trek in 6 hours, they had a day's distance between them and the people they saw. That night, after she had joined many others in a swim in one of the rivers 'pools', Relena joined her grandmother.

"And don't you come back until you get some firewood!" yelled grandma. Turning to face Relena she said, "Well I see you had a swim." Relena nodded, but then asked, "Grandma, could you tell me the story you usually tell me about the kings."

"Why sure, another tale from the old hag coming right up, now let's see, usually I tell you in detail about the banishment, but you don't want to hear that tonight do you?" Relena sleepily nodded no. "Well then let me begin with you're brother (sound familiar?) You're brother was a wonderful boy. He seemed destined to be a grand and wise king. But then you came along, and boy did he have some competition." Relena smiled and chuckled lightly. "Then shortly before trez came your father and King Yuy sent out a grand army to eliminate a threat to the north. They left, but almost immediately after they entered the pass there came word of an ambush, two fine generals were lost that day." Relena sleepily joined her mother in a short prayer to the dead and the living of that group of men. "Then came king trez. He immediately made an amazing sweep through you're fathers castles and villages, just before the main castle fell he gave you to me and old mortakai," at the mention of mortakai she nodded behind herself where drunken laughter could be heard. "We hid you for a while and raised you like a good and proper peasant. You're brother had long disappeared when king merquise came to attack King Yuy. Yuy had an army in waiting so he managed to only loose half of his territory. When the old king merquise died another man replaced him. Some say that it even might be you're brother." She heard snoring and saw Relena was asleep. "Well now, was I that bad?" She muttered to herself. And as she grew tired to she reached into her pocket and looked at a gold medallion. In it was etched a portrait of what queen Relena would look like. As she looked at it and the real thing she made some slight changes in things like the hair and the dress. "You think I was just lying now don't you." And grandma too drifted off too the world of dreams.

The next day the peasant group was on the road again. This time heading across the plains. At about three pm one of the guards started shouting, "Dragon! Dragon!" Peasants were confused asking, "a dragon, how, why, this far south?" Then the same guard added on, "Ogres, ogres on the dragon!" At that point he got clobbered by a fireball cast by the ogre mage. Another beam of energy was blasted from the dragon's mouth, ripping up the ground and killing a few hundred. The rear ogre on the dragon chanted a spell that transferred the dead people's energy to himself and his twin.

The dragon flew low to the ground the first ogre blasting fireballs here and there while the second absorbed their energy. It was at this point Relena got a good look at the three beings who had been moving so fast until just recently. The dragon was red overall, with an underbelly of pink. It had a gold breastplate with a jewel that contained a sword within. The ogres were both about 10' tall and had red wrinkly skin, but while the first was going insane the second was calmly balancing on one hand in a mediatory position, with pearl colored robes, constantly chanting.

Then they flew back up. Some 200 peasants had died in their most recent fly-by, only about 2600 were left. Quickly mages in the group set up spells to take out the ogres, while archers prepared to do it their way. People had been scattering since the first blast of power, but upon the second low pass they ran faster. Not Relena, she was looking for her grandmother, or mortakai. She saw mortakai amongst peasant archers. She watched him fire once, his arrow flew farthest, it hit the battle mad ogre and made his right arm useless. Then a powerful spell that took three mages to cast laid low the first ogre, temporarily stopping the assault from him.

As mortakai took a moment to appreciate his shot, he and about 20 others in his group were blasted with lightening from the second ogre mage. The mage then gathered their spirits and transferred them to his brother. The injured ogre smiled just before he saw a powerful spell hit him in the face. He then fell down. The second mage cast multiple lightning spells from in the sky as the dragon blasted people here and there. Then Relena saw her grandmother.

"Grandmother Oh My! What happened to you!"

The old lady turned her head as Relena came over, she came to not a pretty sight as she noticed a giant scorch where there should be chest. The grandmother spoke, "Relena dear, I have to tell you something." "Don't speak grandma sa-" "shut up girl, I'm gonna die whether you like it or not! Now Relena open up my locket." Relena did that, inside she saw a portrait of a rich girl. She took a closer look. It seemed to be herself, with fancier clothes longer hair and better hygenial status, but her. "Grandma this looks just like me." "Of course, it is you; it is how the artist thought you would look at about this age if you had been alive to see it." The talk of her being dead seemed unusual, Relena had been told, excluding right now, her home had never been under attack.

"What grandma, I mean you said my home was never in danger before." To this a short blunt response of, "I lied," came. "You are truly the daughter of king peacecraft and you would have inherited his throne if Milliardo had died or disappeared."

Relena was in shock, all her life she was a princess, but she had lived the life of the dirtiest peasants, the worst rouges, and honestly the sickest of animals. "But grandma, if I am a princess why do you make me get so dirty and live the life of the lowest peasant?"

Her grandmother sigh a wheezing sigh and answered one more question, "You ask why girl? It is because king trez wanted you dead. He knew that the people would rally around any nobles loyal to king peacecraft and he got rid of almost all of them."

Then the ogre came again and decided to get a few more stragglers before he would be on his way.

The dragon screeched down towards it's masters intended target. Both master and beast preparing blasts that would destroy a large area. A single trickle of power bled from the battle crazed ogre's still body. Just one trickle, however this trickle had the power to change the destiny of the world. Just before the two downward speeding beings launched their attacks the small trickle of lethal ogre energy split and hit two beings. It hit Relena's grandmother and left instantaneously killing the old woman and stealing her soul, the little red blob of energy flew into Relena's body as the two more powerful attacks flew towards her. As a few brave people tried to get to her to do something the normally lethal ogre power began to empower Relena. She cried as she felt her grandmother's heart stop. Then she screamed a scream of extreme intensity, a scream of great proportions. The power emitted from that stopped both attacks from the ogre and dragon and actually shattered the dragon's armor. As the sword came to the ground a mysterious man picked up the weapon and went off to kill what he could. However most people were focused on the girl and the fact that she had just grounded a dragon with one yell.

Soon afterwards the man with the sword emerged carrying the dragon's head. And while the man became the hero he also knew that he was the unwitting pawn in his masters game, and now that he knew the secret of the Relena girl his master would force him to tell, and in his masters hands information like that was not safe.

And roll Credits.

This was kind of just a prologue, to get the map idea set up and who is who straight. The generals are going to be the main characters. Not to give too much away but this will be very prolonged and soon will have a proper storyline set up.


	2. The lord duo

Middle ages madness:

At tale of many brave knights, crazy castles, beautiful maidens, and of great EVIL!

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 1.

King Heero was not a happy man. His father had just been killed by two ogres on a dragon in the country. There had been a funeral but no burial. The Body of the elder yuy had been burnt to dust leaving no evidence of his own death. Heero yuy was at the moment 22, the third youngest king to inherit the kingdom. However at the moment a strategic and powerful ruler was needed to unite and protect the people. For war was in the air. King Trieze Kushrenada was beginning his final offensive against two of Heero's allies. The mysterious Zechs Merquise was doing weekly raids on peasant villages to the north. True Heero had support from the elves in the windervile forest on his eastern border, but they could only do so much, and were not nearly as effective outside the trees.

"It appears that I am left to stand alone…" the young recently anointed king proclaimed to no-one in particular. He had taken a moment to let himself think alone in his chambers. "Why is it that I am left alone? Father, the kingdom needs you now, why must you leave?" The King gathered himself up and put on his act. He knew that a king must at least look powerful, stable, and virtuous to his people.

In the dining hall many nobles had gathered. Several from the north were in unrest. They had much land there, and did not want to loose it. It would be costly to do so. As the events progressed on the three greatest lords began to quarrel louder and louder. The two weakest were worried only about themselves, while the strongest was worried about his people. As the weak grew louder the strong grew softer. Eventually Heero, despite his internal (and for a little longer external) mourning for his father, had to take a stand.

"Will lords Dukenhriem and Wiltshire silence themselves!" (Ye olden English) The hall was quiet. "Tell me what is so important that you must interrupt good lord Howells meal to discuss!" The hall was silent still. "WELL…"

Lord Wiltshire spoke up. "Well milord it is our territories sir. We are worried about them."

Heero considered this thoughtfully. His father and his father's best advisors had all warned him about Dukenhriem. But none about Wiltshire. Wiltshire was considered a good man through and through. Heero's final response was in consideration of that, "Well good lord Wiltshire, I believe that in light of your history as a lord to my father and to a hopeful future as a faithful lord to me I will talk to you after the meal to see how the armies of the capitol can assist."

"Thank you king Heero, you're help is greatly appreciated."

Dukenhriem was, oh let us say agitated. He knew that if he had spoken that he would have received no support. And while he denied it all the way up through the public inwardly he knew that his relations with the king were tried and soon there would be some treachery in store.

After the feast Heero spoke with lord Wiltshire and Howell about the defense of the northern border and the discussion of sending more troops.

The gates of the capitol city were wide open. A band of 1300 disorganized peasants from the former capitol of The Peacecraft kingdom wandered into the city. The guards noted the blood and the injuries amongst this group. They also noted over 300 soldiers and mages from the kingdom of Peacecraft. Comments like, "last men," "elite guards," as well as, "bunch of wussies," (people aren't nice) were passed. The Leading commander of the last of the cinq (Peacecraft kingdom) kingdoms army was at the head. Dusty and devastated he met with the highest looking person he could see to tell the tale of the journey. When the story was told the man who he was speaking to became excited. He presented a poster of the two ogres that killed king yuy. The general noted that that was them. After receiving triple confirmation that the two ogres were dead the guards immediately asked, "Who!"

"Why the young girl lying unconscious on our one cart there and," The short mage-warrior-general craned his neck to look for the man who had actually done the killing, "Where is that young man, I could have sworn he was here just yesterday. Hmm…"

The guard captain shrugged if off. Gave a few barks to his small group, grabbed the general, sleeping girl, and three other random people, and took them to the inner sanctum.

The kingdom of Duo Maxwell was a comical one. Located near and in the windervile forest King Maxwell was a good ally with the elves. Dup was a comical king. In a kingdom only 23 miles across and 18 miles tall, (yes I'm using English measurements, yes I'm American) he entertained a great many people. The list on King Maxwell's unusual choices began with his personal arms. Duo Maxwell carried around a large scythe (surprise: insert smiley face for I want to kill you here :), and went to his loud battle cries, unusual for guerilla warfare, and continued on and on. Duo's kingdom comprised of land that had long belonged to elves, despite being outside the forest. When Zechs had gone to fight for the land the elves had run. The humans that stayed behind did little.

However after 17 years people have a habit of getting tired of tyranny so… In short rebellion came, and after Duo had successfully led the rebelling soldiers through the direct assault on the castle he became ruler of the little rebellious area. When the grand army of Zechs Merquise approached through the bottleneck in the woods Duo knew his plan had worked. The elves fired off projectiles of every sort into the army of Merquise and then came out of the trees to kill of anyone left. After the battle duo approached the windervile elven forest king.

"Good sir, may I ask that you let my people remain on these lands until we gain some defendable land outside the realm of you possession?"

The king, whose name was Howard, would have nothing of the sort. "Our answer is no." Everyone who was within hearing range looked at Howard, and many of his own elves brought out weapons, as if to kill their leader for saying those words. Howard was unnerved. "Let me finish, Duo, for freeing our people in slavery already, taking control of one of the most impregnable castles in the realm, and for allowing us to see our own cowardice, I grant these lands to you and your successors, until judgment day." All were shocked, not to say any particularly large group was mad, for elf lands were considered sacred, but still shocked. "Yes, also, we will give you the eternal alliance of the elves, until the day after judgment day."

Quickly the kingdom of duo Maxwell spread. Being the newest of what were being called the, 'successor kingdoms' it was very small. However, the kingdom had a habit of attacking supply trains, and burning whole villages to the ground. And soldiers, who lived through a raid when the king himself appeared, well let us say they were never quite the same…

However not all great occurrences had to deal with bloodshed and war. For only three months after becoming king, Duo Maxwell found the girl of his dreams. They met in, to say the least, unusual circumstances. It was during Zechs's first of three major counterattacks against the kingdom of Maxwell. Duo had gotten his kingdom to spread to the edge of the forest. And, with the help of the elves, he had started to dig in and defend his troops as they built their first castle, which would give him three castles total. The army had begun to dig in. Making a trench, lined with spikes, and most of a palisade wall. Near the edges of the forest the last bits and pieces were being put together. Howard and he had taken defensive positions a short distance in front of these sections of incomplete wall. Gathering up many soldiers and workers to help defend and build the wall.

Duo had just gotten his own custom armor and weapon completed, and it was gonna hurt. The only stand out feature of the armor, before the 'wings' were sprung, was that there was only a silver chest piece, the rest of it all was black.

As the army came, first they went slow, and then at about 1000 to 1500 yard distance they began to speed up. With duo and Howard being the only ones watching the line in front of the wall, they both called up their troops. About 320 each. Zechs army consisted of nearly 8,000 guys, but there were over 800 elf archers and 600 human archers behind the wall, and most of the male peasants knew how to fight to. It had been wet for the past two days, so the ground was very muddy, actually good for duo. The enemy would march slower, and it was much easier to dig in soft ground.

As the men gathered up, the workers put in another post behind duo. He listened to the thud and the scrambling as the workers worked to make it sturdy. He looked back to check on the progress, and then he saw her. He knew her name, for she had been one of the women used to keep the guards busy. Hilde Shcienbecker (spelling?). She had a shovel and was a ways down. Much like most peasants, she was not clean, and the fact that she had been shoveling mud for the past week or so did not help that, but duo loved her all the same. If it hadn't been for the invasion force of 8,000 men treading up behind him now, he would go and kiss her. But the army, and nothing (trust me nothing) else kept him from doing so.

A short amount of time passed, where duo kept on stealing glances to Hilde. Until it began to rain. At that time the army of zechs had reached the high ground right in front of the spike pit. The spike pit, however, had been dug straight down from a steep hill, and it was hard to see unless you looked right at it. In a full three seconds over 300 men reached the top of the hill, fell, and became violently impaled on the sharp wooden stakes. In the next five seconds after that the army threw only another 400 men over the hill to their own death by impalement. After that most people would fall softly on the dead bodies of their own comrades.

Now behind the wall archers had been firing for a while. So across the line of infantry holes had been opening up. Now archers on top of the wall killed off people on the far side of the pit with ease. Swiftly dealing each bolt directly to someone's body. Duo himself rushed forwards, on his black horse, and seemed to be an image of death, as he killed enemies any way possible.

Perhaps a half hour passed and the far side of the wall was completed. However the side duo was on was still three posts away from done, and there were only ½ of the people originally assigned to work there left. At this point duo had been forced to dismount, and another soldier taken his steed trying to find his lord and killing anyone hostile looking while doing so. This was the point at which duo was really crazed. He was encircled, but he knew that he did not have to survive this battle to win. So duo focused on simply swinging and hoping to not hit allies. If you were to have seen him then, you might think he would have been a zombie made of blood covered bodies, for he was so red. And his wings, he had built wings, black wings, both being razor tipped.

Slowly, unintentionally, he drifted, he drifted back to camp. There, as he spun his circle of death, he saw Hilde once more. Hilde was working on digging, this time she was a mess, having killed multiple foes with her carving knife, and being pushed into the workers latrine pit once. But she still worked diligently. Duo's concentration came back to him. A new will to live arrived, he now had to see that Hilde lived, and if possible he would see that he lived too, just to marry that girl. Then he had an idea. He folded his wings, and looked. The first end post hole that had been made had been abandoned. However it was still there, and full of dead bodies, if he could get the pit bigger then maybe some more time could be bought.

Another thunk came as another post was put in the ground. He felt a crack beneath his feet open. He remembered how someone had told him about just one or two large caverns, which were around where he was. And rumor held it that there was a magical weapon in those caverns. Not that duo had remembered the second part anyway. The question that came to him was how to open something under a good 10 feet of soil and rock. He noticed that the top of one of the palisade logs happened to be nearby. Probably about 4 feet tall, and five around it weighed 220 pounds easily, but duo didn't care. He ran to it, slicing through enemies all the way, and picked it up, spread his wings, jumped, and came smashing down. He opened it, without any form of assistance, magic or otherwise. Then a problem came into his mind even as he fell, "I'm gonna fall too…"

For anyone who was there, a truly terrifying sight was to be beheld. For a 1000 foot crack spread, across the ground, a light erupted from that crack, and then it opened. Revealing a flaming hell pit. And then a grand black dragon sprung out of the pit. At once the name was known to all, the dragon was one of the demon guardians. The dragon watched the gates of hell, and guarded the demonic armor that could be used to control him. The dragons name was cerebus, and it was one of the nine gate guardians. By far the most powerful of them all it had the power to summon up the dog guardian of the underworld who held the same name. Only capable of being controlled by the one who held the armor, once released it could be the end of all. However, duo's point of impact was literally pinpoint above the armor. Duo crashed into the armor. To find it wasn't actually 'armor.' There was a black mist that was human shaped floating in the air. It fused with duo's current armor, and remade it. The black was darker, more desolate, actually emitting waves of fear to those who were not friends. The wings came alive, sharper than ever, and actually able to let duo fly. Duo wanted to go, wanted to protect Hilde. And in a few short seconds he was there. Then he saw the dragon. And felt it's power rumbling somewhere in him. The dragon looked at him and looked at Hilde. If one could read dragon facial expressions, well then, well I just don't know, no-one knows what thought went through the dragons head just then, and no-one has the means of finding out. Duo just pointed to the 3000 or so remaining soldiers of the enemy army. The dog appeared and started first. The dragon blasted out a beam of power and the two began to fight over who could kill the most. Duo then saw the man who had been riding his horse, and saw that man and beast had been transformed. The man wore black armor. The horse emitting fear. Both looking as ferocious as Duo. Duo mounted and saw the obsidian black blade the man carried. It was the weapon of fear that man carried. If it was to slice anyone, and they were to live, well, well, um well… They were to kill themselves. Duo told the man to join him. And shouted for the army to pull back. Help finish the palisade. There he saw a small contingent of merquise soldiers. There were perhaps 30 of them. And they all wanted Hilde. Duo and his fellow demonized soldier rushed off to her. Duo in flight, the soldier on the horse. Duo finally spoke to Hilde.

"Hilde, I love you." Hilde turned she saw duo and felt no fear. The soldier and horse too, neither scared her. In fact she felt more like them than she thought how they might actually feel. (Which means she was changing on the inside to be like them even though she had no clue that she was changing) Duo put out a blast of energy from his new super-powered scythe and took out half. He soldier grabbed Hilde and sliced off heads simultaneously. Hilde felt the black energy left over suddenly course into her. She donned the armor of the queen of cerebus. And this was it. With all the pieces of cerebus on the battlefield the dragon dog and others became half demons for a time. Becoming vicious in battle. Then it was all over. No-one was left. Each body had been cleansed of it's could. All but one. The commander hid in his tent. With all the cerebus demons looking at him. He was never the same.

The end for now. Next chapter I go into detail about what happened there. Make a quick check up on heero and Relena and go onto the next king.


	3. Chapter 3

Middle ages madness:

At tale of many brave knights, crazy castles, beautiful maidens, and of great EVIL!

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 2.

He had been walking for two weeks, and the entry walls lay in front of him. The man who had slain the dragon came back to his home land. His birth city. His war-torn home. As he looked up at the guards, who would not react unless a platoon of armed soldiers not carrying the flag of quinze marched up to the gate, he uttered a small apology to his father for what he was doing, and a prayer to his god for forgiveness.

The kingdom of Maxwell grew and grew. Until they had trouble keeping it growing. It would have grown some more, if there were enough soldiers in the army. So the second year of existence was the year of routs.

At the Fostermire River there was a rout, soldiers retreating 8 miles before reaching a defensible position. At the barehill plateau there was another rout. This time 20 miles were lost. Fortunately 8 were taken back in the following year, but that's another story. In total 238 square miles were lost that year. Three gained. The army thinned greatly. Finally at June of the second "year of Maxwell" Duo lost his temper.

It was the third messenger that week to bear bad news, and it was only Tuesday. The king, who had been getting closer and closer to proving spontaneous combustion, was all too real, exploded. Fortunately only in anger, not spontaneously, and the thing is when the king looked mad, black fire swept across the battlefields. A demon arose from his form. And most everyone in the court looked away. Not the bodyguards however, they were used to that sort of thing. The unnerved guards watched every shadowy corner as Hilde, the second in command, Howard, and the horse, Adelphi, stepped out of one of them.

"Yes milord?" Was Howard's comment. "Honey, what's wrong now?" Was Hilde's response. The horse whined, but that is what horses do, yes?

"Why are we losing so much land! It is driving me crazy."

A brave tactician stepped up from a corner, "well sir if you ask me…" "SHUT UP! I didn't ask you that was a rhetorical question."

Hilde walked up to Duo and slapped him. "Please continue, this blowhard (pointing her finger at Duo) won't interrupt you any more." Duo muttered various words under his breath and got another slap. "Ow, why you hit so hard."

"Well sir, like I was saying, the reason we are loosing so much land is because we do not have enough men. And that the area our men are assigned to defend are not easily defendable. If we were to move all our army to more defensible areas, then I believe we would stop loosing so much land."

A pause Hilde looked at Duo, "Well, Mr. big demon king was it so hard to listen?" Duo muttered something that no-one but Hilde could hear and she glared at him. Said, "Louder," and kept on glaring. "Yes dear", was the response as the tactician let out a prolonged inhale. That year was followed up by Duo learning tactics and statistics. Which was, in part, a reason the kingdom of Maxwell lasted three years. (The fact that they had hell on their side didn't hurt much either)

Relena awoke with king Heero at her bedside. She gasped at that sight. But then quickly recovered her wits as Heero explained what had happened since the dragon and two ogres and said that there would be a feast in her honor and all the people who had been in the cinq kingdom were invited.

The feast was held the day after Relena revived. Relena was given a tour of the enormous capitol city. Which was nearly as big as the kingdom of Duo, but held twice as many people. Relena received the royal treatment, until two weeks after her revival. At which point she became a palace servant.

Chang Wufei had an unusual ancestry. He was Chinese. Not that it was impossible, half his kingdom shared the same ancestry, but in this era, in Europe. Well that just wasn't normal. His family had first arrived in the early days of the Mongols. The Mongols had opened up the Silk Road and the Chang great-something or another's had set up permanent residence in a town in the Peacecraft kingdom. The town had a large Asian population. The third king before the fall of the Peacecraft kingdom had liked the Changs so he had given them a special castle. In that castle the Chang family trained soldiers in the way of the spearmen and the way of the samurai, an ancestor having been an escaped samurai from Japan. The castle became the strongest castle in the land. All its soldiers highly trained in combat. It was also one of the few military installments left in the Cinq kingdom at the outbreak of war. The Changs did their best to keep the kingdom together. But when the capitol fell the oldest male attempted to commit Hara-kiri. He was stopped when he was reminded of the duty he swore to the king. To uphold the ideas of cinq as long as he lived. So with that in mind the elder Chang spread his kingdom out as far as he could. When he died his son took over that role, Wufei. For a while his armies were pushed back, the borders of his kingdom shrank. Wufei was good but he had big shoes to fill. His father had been fighting battles for 10 years. Wufei had been fighting for three. However his father's finest advisors helped him and eventually Wufei managed to hold the line's he had originally and prepare for expansion. On the east Wufei made his first combat appearance as king. His kingdom was isolated in the middle of the old cinq. Wufei was advancing his borders to the capitol of cinq. When Wufei arrived the army he had gone to reinforce was in the middle of a siege. Unfortunately Wufei's army could only surround half the castle.

"What! Only half the castle, pathetic." Was his first response. When he discovered that a massive army surrounded the rest of the castle he said, "Half the castle, not half bad." Someone groaned at that one but the terrible almost **half **joke was ignored by most (subliminal message). Then the plan surfaced. "Ok, you're plan is simple. The siege weapons keep the people on the left flank busy. While my army attacks the right flank. Wow that is really simple." It was simple. The general in charge of the defending army saw it when is began. The defending army massed up at the point of impact. And the impact was tremendous. Both armies clashed in masse. And the clash of samurai and knight is a sight to see. The two armies battled for an hour or two neither gaining ground in any direction for an extended period. Finally Wufei became tired of this extended stalemate. He led the minor second wave into battle and gave a chance to his army. About 30 minutes into the battle Wufei discovered that he was very far ahead of the rest of his soldiers. His horse was killed. He was alone. Not that it mattered, "I am strong. I can survive."

Three knights saw a loose warrior. They were going to kill him. "You three want to kill me?" They rushed him, "I guess so." Wufei deflected the first two swings with his katana. And countered the third going after the mans throat. Death came quickly. The next two took longer but fell quickly. Another 10 or 11 came after him. They too fell to his blade. Another 15 came. These actually did something, they almost killed him. The first 14 fell to his blade in quick time. But number 15 was elite. And he knew the man who had slain those other 14 was at least a field general. Top class too. He drew his sword. Wufei sheathed his. An upward swing missed completely. Downwards had the same result. Across came too close. The fourth time Wufei drew his sword to counter and lost it. A peasant soldier saw what was going on, as the line had gotten much closer to Wufei. The man ran up to Wufei as he was praying for his forgiveness. The knight stabbed the unfortunate peasant. Just a Wufei looked up to meet his death; he thought he saw his father. For an instant he was entranced. Then he realized that it was not his father, because his father would not wear peasants clothing, but it was a soldier of his. The soldier had the blade removed from his gut. And asked Wufei, "My lord are you all right."

He was in shock. He took out his short sword. And dis-armed the knight grabbed the sword the knight held and ran it through his gut. Then out of the sword burst a dragon. A grand dragon. Wufei recognized it immediately, "The family guardian spirit. Amazing" the dragon started slowly and then sped up. And slowed down. It was all white. With loose scales that popped out of its sides that were rainbow. The dragon was shaped in the traditional Chinese dragon shape. The dragon destroyed the castle and took out a good portion of the knights. Those that weren't killed ran away. Really far away. Really, really, **really, **far away. So far that some reached the border of Heero's kingdom. Where they were slaughtered. Except for one who went into the capitol walked up to the inner sanctum. And pulled a knife on the king. That man was taken to the dungeon. Left to rot.

The castle had fallen but there was still much land to cover before taking the capitol. And the capitol was not going to be easy to take. So the army of chang has been sitting for a year. Preparing to go onto the next city on the long road to the revival of the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

Middle ages madness:

At tale of many brave knights, crazy castles, beautiful maidens, and of great EVIL!

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 3.

My favorite part of this whole chapter is the opening punch line…

Relena silently fumed to herself among other palace servants as she dusted another room. Her partner, Dorothy, just smiled cutely as she watched poor Relena fume to herself about how she deserved better than this. "Oh Relena, give it up already."

Relena looked at Dorothy and continued with whatever she had been saying, "And you, I mean look at those eyebrows, are they like, like, are they like lethal weapons or something!" Dorothy went to fume on her own at Relena's eyebrow comment.

Quatre was an unusual man. A Muslim in the middle of Christian Europe. Not to dis-respect Muslims, but Catholic Europe hated them, not for any reason that isn't too special, but they just hated them. All but the Peacecraft's (And the Dutch, but that's a different story entirely). Many a Muslim found haven there. Quatre settled himself in the desert. Developing a desert kingdom with towns placed around any oasis's that could be found. And oasis's were plentiful. So there were many towns. And because there were many towns, there were many raids. So many that trieze actually told his advisors that the desert would be left alone unless absolutely necessary. The only one that didn't listen spent two weeks in a village and instantly agreed. Quatre was the son of a rich trader. However when he ran away from home as a child he encountered a group of prisoners unrightfully imprisoned being set free by a group of 40 men. These men called themselves, Maguanacs, led by a man named Rashid. These men became great friends of Quatre. And with the dissolving of the Cinq kingdom the Maguanacs helped Quatre actually become king of a small area. This was the second smallest kingdom of all. (Unless you count Trowa's crime kingdom as not crossing into walker territory) The greatest challenge was the dealing with the marauders that constantly attacked the borders of the kingdom. So Quatre took his Maguanacs and some horse soldiers to a town that had just been re-built after the 22nd raid it had gotten in the past 8 months. It really seemed likely that if any town were to be raided it would be this one, after all it there was a gold mine on the outskirts.

At about sunset a squadron of 80 or so raiders attacked the village. This group was surprised to find that half the village had turned out to stop them, along with 300 soldiers from the supposed 'king' of the land. The marauders were pushed back and about 20 were captured. They revealed the location of their secret base with a little 'persuasion' and luck. One didn't like his boss and surrendered upon seeing the first armed villager. After being led to one of many secret bases the entire base was destroyed. After that Quatre began a slow but steady building up of a defense line. Quatre led his group of 300 men which grew with prisoners that hated the mysterious leader. Despite perhaps having never seen him. At the point that it had 620 members Quatre discovered the location of the main base and 15 smaller ones in the area. After rounding up his first official volunteer group he went out to take that base down. It was empty upon their arrival. Excluding a dozen people who had been to dumb to leave. The base was huge, and filled with secret passages and traps. When the base was scoured (searched) from end to end again and again. They gave up. There was no way a small army of people could have hid there. After leaving a small squad to guard and explore that base the rest of group went out to find him. They kinda couldn't find him. This might have been a problem because there were thirteen raids executed on castles that were being built while Quatre was searching. "This is bad" Rashid noted.

Bad was an understatement. It was horrible. Un-beknownst to Quatre the bandits were going after the 'sacred temple of unholy tyrants' or the grand temple to Allah as the majority called it, but hey. The thing about this temple was that it held vast riches. It was also enormous. It was the largest temple/church for 823 miles. Designed by people who built defensive structures it was also key for the survival of the capitol city of Quatre's desert empire. The largest oasis in the desert was inside that temple. This really was too much seeing that the bandits held power over the whole city if they took that temple. When Quatre heard that the capitol was under attack, and heard that his father was there as well he became overly determined.

Upon arrival at the capitol city of Bangladesh Quatre saw that the city was in ruins, or at least the majority on the outside. As he went further in less and less destruction was evident. When he reached his house it was particularly bad however. Quatre went in looking for his father. He found his sister first. Her lower body crushed under a large boulder. She saw Quatre and smiled. "Quatre, you came back, I knew you would." "Erea, don't talk you're hurt." "Quatre, father, he tried to stop the bandit leader. He actually fought him. Not for long however." "Erea please stop talking." "The bandit lord threw father in that room" Quatre looked up from Erea, the room she had motioned to was the wine storage room. A portal to hell by the looks of it. "Quatre. The bandit lord threw father in there and then threw a torch. That was two days ago. Quatre. I don't know if I need to say it." "Erea…" Quatre did not want to hear what was coming next. "Quatre-" he noticed Erea seemed to not be in pain, "Quatre well… father, he's, well he's…" The pauses had said the most. "No…" Quatre tried to get close to the doorway. But Rashid held him back, "No master Quatre, nothing could survive that." Some Maguanacs lifted the slab of Erea bringing relatively good news, considering the state of everything. But Quatre only heard unspoken words, "Quatre's fathers dead."

"Haha. (Long Pause) hahahahahah (pause that isn't too long) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Rashid looked at the laughing quatre and joined the whole bunch of mauguanacs in stepping back. Quatre had lost it. He rushed madly and blindly into the city streets cutting at anyone with a weapon. Then he saw him. By sheer chance of luck quatre discovered the man who was the cause of his suffering. The bandit lord was escorting a cart of gold, and by escort I mean sitting on top of it enjoying his riches. All the real guards were slain by quatre in the time it takes to shake a mans hand. The bandit lord stood up. He was a tall man, had very dark skin and carried a really big scimitar (scimitar curved sword, kind of like a cutlass but longer) on his back. But also one tiny one at his waist. And the tiny one was perhaps only steak knife sized. The bandit lord made the mistake of drawing the small one thinking the boy who he saw before him had none of the skill and power necessary to kill him. He was dead wrong.

Quatre's first move was for a quick kill. A lunge at the neck. Three at the chest, and a final for the head. The first four were blocked the last was dodged. Then the slow kill, the non vitals, the arms the legs and no arteries of veins either. The Bandit lord was good however and was blocking or evading everything that quatre did. Finally quatre stopped. Heaving and sighing the silent two just stared at each other thinking of what to do next. The bandit lord was winning the fight, but quatre was catching onto his fighting style so the match could go either way. And while this all had been happening the battling armies of lord quatre and the bandit lord ware duking it out in the city.

Quatre said the keywords to a power spell he had been thinking on using. His long sword glowed white. The bandit lord reached for his long sword. He then promptly lost both his arms up to the elbows and a second swipe from the now seemingly godlike quatre was going to take his head.

The bandit lord knew thousands of spells, and while none could return two lost arms, one he had been using had both stopped the gushing flow of blood and the immense pain from losing two arms. Another he was saying should stop the sword. It worked. A white force field phased into existence in front of him. Then laser beams shot out of his eyes. They went straight for Irea. WAIT Irea, Irea had come, somehow, and tooken what was going to be quatre's death blow. Quatre looked on as his sister went in front of him. He saw only her back but still it was enough to stop Quatre. Suddenly as fast as she appeared Irea, well for lack of a better term, exploded. A white dragon spirit came out of her and devoured the bandit lord whole. The dragon then entered Quatre revealing everything both father and Irea knew. The dragon was the family's guardian spirit and it had been the guardian for a long time. It was in father when he died and then it went to Irea, now that Irea was dead it was in quatre, so now he had the power. And unlike the others who found dragons or had them in their blood he knew how to use this one. In a flash of light he used it to erase the city of bandits.


	5. Chapter 5

Middle ages madness:

At tale of many brave knights, crazy castles, beautiful maidens, and of great EVIL!

The not so long awaited sequel to chapter 4.

The first pilot with absolutely no royal authority what so ever, guess who, well guess what you can't if you haven't read the other chapters, so HA! Now go read the other chapters if you haven't already.

The mysterious disclaimer, it comes and goes as it pleases – I own nothing owned by other people, hence it is owned by other people (Gasp!) that and if anyone wants to sue me and my original idea for stealing their 'original' idea, well I have two lawyers in the family so there.

A/N: Triton Gundam wing Trowa, Endless waltz Trowa Barton will be indicated before each reference, I think…

The kingdom of Trowa was shaped, at best, like a half oval. With some giant O jutting out at the north. It was also considered un-map able, indestructible and plain immoral. For the kingdom of Trowa was a kingdom of thieves. (Thieves, dark mages, traitors, hit men, and prostitutes, prostitution the number one job mentioned in the bible, along with being on the council that killed Jesus, ya…) Trowa was also a rich man. And besides the re-emergence of the great evil hidden in the island (which was not known to exist) the number one reason zechs, triez, quatre, wufei, duo and heero would ever try to get along. For all the aforementioned actions of the kingdom of Trowa were all sins in the Christian bible. And since all but two of the aforementioned kings were Christian, and one was Islam so he had read part of the bible, (the Koran contains both the torah and New Testament, I think at least in part) they considered all of the crimes sinful and therefore punishable by god. And they would have acted too. Had they not also thought god would intervene on his own. (So much for give peace a chance)

The day destiny decided to catch up with young (emphasis on that word) lord Trowa. When Trowa was seven he was one of a group of traveling jesters. He was not the youngest but one of a few just a year short of doing some basic acts in a real show. Unfortunately the circus had been getting a good racket up in the North Country. By the mountains, where the dragons ogres and goblins lived. Not only that but they were performing in the kingdom in the valley. A kingdom which was losing it's rulers to the north. And being divided by a brutal civil war in the south. The manager (he is so unimportant in the show, his name is manager, what a loser!) knew this and he knew he was pushing his luck by performing in every place he got a crowd. But money was hard to come by here, and they needed it for food.

Tomorrow was their last night in the city. But it was going to be a big turnout. The king and his six year old son were going to be there. (Two major plot characters, later on, MUCH later on) But unbeknownst to all an army was going to show up there that night. And it's arrival could change the fate of the world as we know it.

In their little wagon we see the Bloom family. With the father, Richard, mother, Elizabeth, daughter, Catherine, and seven year old soon-to-be crime lord Trowa son, triton. We see that they are talking. About what young triton will do tonight, let us listen, no?

"But mom, I wanna do something for the king!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you don't have you're act down yet, that and you're too young."

"But mom I wanna do SOMETHING! And that's that, Hmph." (Age seven Trowa in a fit, it's so cute! )

"But –sigh – dear could you talk to you're young prodigy"

A moment's pause with Trowa facing the colored hide on the side of the wagon leads to trowa's father, who looks like the original Trowa from endless waltz in gundam wing's trowa's clown costume.

"Son"

Unlike the voice of the original Trowa Barton (he seemed drunk to me) this voice is kind, yet strong, loving, yet reprimanding, intelligent and serious, yet light hearted and kind. In short he is the one of the one in a million fathers with all the answers.

"I'm sorry you can't perform, but you and I know that the act is dangerous, especially if you don't practice often. Now have you been practicing?"

"No…" Sighed the young triton.

"Now, although you can't perform tonight I heard the king has a special spot for his son, and his son, not the king –"

"The son? REALLY!"

Trowa had been to all the future kings' domains and his parents had performed for all of them. Trowa had sat in the box where the Princes had sat, and though he could only remember two of them they were with wufei and heero, so the meeting with royalty had been quite boring.

"The son has asked if any of the circus kids that wouldn't be performing would want to come and watch with him. Now I understand if you want to risk death and embarrassment in front of a king with an act you have not yet mastered that's fine too, but if I was you," the father got down low cupped his hand up to Tritons ear and whispered, "I'd take the offer"

Trowa looked at his father, his mother, and last his sister, sharpening her knives for the act. She would threaten Trowa with her knives when he got on her nerves. But Trowa would have done the same had the positions been reversed.

"Okay then."

Much later, amidst much ceremony, the king and his only son walked down one of the many cobblestone streets, a rare sign of the riches of any kingdom. The king had once had another son. But he was considered dead. He had been with his mother when the rebellion began. The two had been taken from the open carriage they were on and attacked. So now with a kingdom at war and only two heirs left to the throne the king knew he needed to set an example and show the nation that it needed to relax. He felt that the side of right would prevail in the end.

The circus was a new thing to the young prince Thomas. His father King Edward knew of the circus and had enjoyed it several times over his youth. But now he hoped to show his son at least one happy memory. Only age six, and 82 people had tried to kill him, 29 people had taken him hostage, and he had seen over 8,000 people die. "Such a sad childhood." Said Edward as he glanced at his smiling son while waving at the people.

Later that night, after the king had spoken, with the help of a spell of his own, the circus began. And in a special booth the young prince looked on with about 8 other guests. One of which was Triton. He knew almost all of the acts by heart. Then his parents came on. He went over to the prince who was staring intently, amazed by the feats that the acrobats, jugglers and clowns could do. Triton decided it was his time to try and get favor with the king. "Those are my parents, y'know." "Really, are they using a spell or something?" The prince turned to face the young Trowa. Trowa looked shocked. Sure he knew of magic, but he thought using it in an act that was based on physical talent was just wrong. "Of course not!" Triton accidentally snapped back. Thomas blushed slightly, "I'm sorry did I offend you. I didn't mean too. It's just I've never seen anyone that amazing, with or without a spell." He smirked even more than he had been before. "Even my dad."

At that moment Edwards's mouth entered the area that his special enhancement spell had been set to effect until the show was over. He then sneezed. And while it was a well kept secret, (and an unimportant one too) the king was a very, very loud sneezer. The magnification the spell gave accidentally made tritons parents slip up their finale. No-one was hurt, but later when Catherine did her knife throwing act the king decided to volunteer. He said, "I've had my fare share of knives thrown at me by people who want me dead, now for someone who wants me alive." He looked at Catherine who gave the king an unintentional glare. "Though she reminds me of my wife in more ways than one."

The setup that Catherine had for the king was a complicated one. Five targets, 20 knives. The king as the sixth. The king could not move, he was tied to a board that would spin. The king was so unworried that he blindfolded himself, and ordered the guards off when they said it was too dangerous. (Despite being blindfolded)

The king was set up. The first practice knives were thrown at a still board. Then Catherine's parents sent it spinning. There was a dual purpose to this, one both could stop a knife with their hands if need be, two they could re-direct it with magic too. All five knives were on target. Now for five at once. Catherine raised her arms. Both parents muttered the necessary words to a spell, should the need arise. The town alarms man raised his trumpet and blew it as loud as possible at the moment before Catherine released her knives. Both parents re-directed the knives to the targets with a slight motion.

In the royal box Tom became very worried. And began telling the other kids to go to their parents. While the second in command told the same thing to the adults.

Meanwhile outside an army rushed the gates. And 10 dragons circled over head doing battle with each other. A defensive force assembled at the walls. And the king tried to prepare his power spells. The only problem was that they required him to move. The fact that his hands could not mover would cost two dads their children. One fathers his life. And one mothers hers.

"Come on cut me loose, every second I can't move my hands my men are dying!" His hands were untied one at a time. When he asked what was taking so long trowa's father replied, "This rope is valuable, if we cut it we lose it." "Don't worry about the rope, if any of you survive I'll pay you back quadruple! Just get me loose so I can protect my men and my SON!" It was then that the king tapped into a portion of his great power that he hadn't used in ages (he was the oldest of the kings at 55 now. But he had had a son when he was 40 and that one was **considered** dead) the entire board dissolved. The king handed the father a sack of gold from his pocket and gave him his robe too. Then he actually literally took off. All the while moving his hands in thousands of complicated motions that were giving his troops better weapons and better defense. Tritons father then said, "Come on we need to protect the prince and triton!" Only to be cut off by dragon fire, in his face, and all over his body. "Oops I missed the prince, too bad. Just another civilian casualty, you know how there are so many in civil war." The man on the dragon was cloaked in shadow, but he had an ogre with him, and the ogre was preparing to zap the entire circus ring.

"MONSTER leave my people out of THIS!" The ogre zapped away. All the power washing into the king instead of the crowd however. (OH SNAP JUST HIT WITH A PLOT TWIST FOR LATER, OH SNAP!) The king turned back the spell aiming for the man in black but the dragon defended against it instead. A small scorch appeared on the wing of the dragon. A small scorch on a big dragon, a real big dragon. "For a king you aren't doing much saving!" "My acts of providing many of my soldier's armor and better weapons saved thousands." "But not them!" This last statement brought three beams of power on the circus ring. As the prince (in self defense) had drawn a knife to save himself. The beam from the ogre went straight for the boy. The man in black wanted the boy however and hit the ogre for killing him. That was until Madam Bloom dived and pushed both Trowa and Prince Tom out of the way. This act of heroism got her a hole in her stomach.

"MOM!" Shouted triton as he ran to her dead form. Above as king and special aerial task force dueled. (Otherwise known as S.A.T.)(Bad joke) Insults were thrown as each other hated their guts. "What have you done you monster!" "Robbed one of those circus freaks of their lives tis' all." "I will kill you! You and all who are like you, you will al suffer!" On the word suffer a large energy ball spell formed and blasted at the dragon attack team. It was blasted back by a dragon power beam. Only to explode and force the man in black off the dragon. He floated the last few feet to the ground. There he faced an angry Trowa and Catherine. Catherine and Trowa both threw several knives each. They stopped in front of an outstretched hand of the man in black and turned around and sliced the two of them. The two fell to the ground in pain. Leaving the prince alone and relatively unscathed.

Meanwhile up above the king fought with dragon and ogre, a lethal combo. He almost got the edge when seven more dragons appeared. Now, to slay one dragon is not impossible, but eight, with ogre taskmasters, that's pretty damn close to impossible. "I didn't want to do this…" Energy amounts which hadn't been seen over the whole of the little isolated area where this story takes place in 500 years. It all gathered around the king and formed into a swirling golden ball. The dragons and ogres struck. The ball expanded outwards dissolving the dragons and ogres making them into less than a fine dust in seconds. Then he flew, no more like fell with propulsion, down towards the man in black. The man in black held three people in pure black energy swirls. He used one as a shield against the king. "Son!" "That's right he's mine now. So let me choose what to do with these three and you're son will live. Hmmm…" he said eyeing Trowa. "This one has some potential, but to much hatred for me, I'll just kill him." "No! Please don't!" Four heads turned towards the girl who had just spoken. "Ahh, you are willing to make a trade yes? You're freedom for his life. You both live, perhaps, if you don't die on a mission, you can escape." "Anything just please let my brother go!" "Let me see if you have potential. Hmm, physical skill, mental control, a mind with some horrors in it already, good very good. You will make a grand dementia caster." Both prince and king spoke up. "No don't!" Shouted the prince. "Yes, young Catherine please think about this, you're sanity for his life! Is it really worth it!" Both prince and king had heard of dementia casters and knew what training could do to their minds and bodies, that and the fact that the black man would torture her out of her hatred. And then wipe her mind of all the memories and feelings of before any time he chose.

"Do you know what is like to loose you're mother and father!" Both held Catherine's glare without even seeming to pretend to pause in thought. "Do you!" "If you want to know what it's like to loose you're brother then go ahead and accept his trade. I lost mine, and my mother. I've almost lost my father many times, even just now. But I will become you're family so you may have some happiness. Even if it is in your own insanity." Now all four faces were on the prince. He had made a vow even as he had spoken. His father would never be in mortal danger because of him again. "Dad when we go don't follow us, one day I'll become so strong I'll follow you!"

"Silence Child!" The dark energy tightened around him and Catherine too. "Well I might as well have my fun now before I wipe you, after all wiping more than once is dangerous and I don't want my soon to be too strongest pupils to be hurt. Now to go." Like that he said some words, and disappeared. He appeared instantly in a dark city slum in the middle of his capitol city. He looked around and found a large pile of garbage and waste and threw Trowa in it. Then left to start training his pupils.

When Trowa woke up it was day and he was covered in filth. He was in the same clothes he was in when he was sucked through the darkness. All he could remember about the darkness was that it knocked him out. He stood up. And wandered out into the city slum looking for a way to live. "Why am I here? Who put me here? What is my name? And why can't I remember anything but how to survive and a man saying something about mind wipes? What's going on…?"

OH SNAP IT'S DONE!

Yeah, this chapter is over, and I don't own the Dementia idea, so feel free to take it at the risk of being sued by a corporation larger than the ones that own gundam, the one that makes magic-duel masters – D&D – pokemon cards!

OOOH Trowa gets two chapters, he meets his sister again next chapter, 'cept she's crazy. And she can summon crazy stuff from her mind. And she has no clue she's his sister. And he has no clue he's her sister. And no-one has any clue about anything, 'cept she thinks she's related to the prince and other stuff that will be revealed later on. (And if you are all thinking WTF, that's okay 'cus I would too if I didn't plan this out ahead of time.)


End file.
